With reference to the textbook Engineering Drawing by Thomas E. French, published by McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc. New York, N.Y., Sixth Edition, 1941, page 76, the five regular solids are defined as: a tetrahedron having four triangular faces; a hexahedron having six square faces; an octahedron having eight triangular faces; a dodecahedron having twelve pentagonal faces; and an icosahedron having twenty triangular faces.
Each of the faces may be divided into triangles. Thus, the triangular faces of the tetrahedron, the octahedron and the icosahedron may be divided into three triangles; the square faces of the hexahedron may be divided into four triangles; and the pentagonal faces of the dodecahedron may be divided into five triangles. Each of the triangles may be of a different color.
For example, the dodecahedron may be divided into sixty triangles, i.e. five triangles for each of the twelve faces. Each of the five triangles is of a different color and has edges adjacent edges of triangles on adjacent faces. For the dodecahedron there are thirty such adjacent edges.
Likewise, the icosahedron may be divided into sixty triangles, i.e. three triangles for each of the twenty faces. Each of the three triangles is of a different color and has edges adjacent edges of triangles on adjacent faces. For the icosahedron there are also thirty such adjacent edges.
The faces of the other regular solids may likewise be divided into triangles of different colors, with triangles on adjacent faces having adjacent edges.
The present invention features a regular solid in a unique structural configuration which provides an innovative puzzle having a discrete solution, whereby none of the adjacent edges of the triangles are of the same color.